


【hime燐/meru燐】探戈【BDSM】

by 275030069



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/275030069/pseuds/275030069
Summary: *本文时间线大约于流星队事件后*极度ooc*捏造50000%*本章有灌肠/排泄*作者不是BDSM专门，所以有很多错处敬请原谅。
Relationships: HiMERU/Amagi Rinne
Kudos: 11





	【hime燐/meru燐】探戈【BDSM】

**Author's Note:**

> summary：有人说探戈是一场只有三分钟的恋爱。

01  
最初很意外的是由Himeru提议的，就在某次事务所聚餐。

燐音和他在宴会厅外的阳台遇上，两人对于这样的正式场合多少有些厌恶，使人喘不过气的灯光，大人物搭在肩上胡乱摩挲的脏手，还有摇晃的澄黄色香槟。

“喔，这不是merumeru吗？真意外。还以为merumeru对这种场合很适应呢。” 

与Himeru手中的果汁不同，燐音的高角杯中是加了青柠的莫吉托。

“天城，你是在取笑Himeru吗？”

“喂喂，咱可没这意思。” 他摆摆手笑道。

夏夜的风也是如此的炎热，拂过Himeru时提高了他脸颊的热度，眼前的天城燐音也同样被夜风吹散了红发，过长的发丝掩过了他难以被察觉的疲惫。近期燐音的工作状态看似并无大碍，可是Himeru依然留意到了天城比以往要厚的粉底，随身携带提色的润唇膏。

如果天城燐音在这里倒下，于自己和团体而言都是天大的噩耗，Himeru是如此说服自己的。

“天城，需要Himeru帮你发散压力吗？” 颤抖的音节，紧握的酒杯。

在燐音提出疑问前，Himeru接着道：“用SM的方式。”

“哈啊？” 他险些手滑把玻璃杯砸地上。

“SM就是性…” 

“这个咱知道，重点不是这个。” 

他咽了咽口水，扯扯嘴角，道：“merumeru，是有哪个怪大叔给你的果汁放了小药丸吗？”

“不。Himeru不会犯这么低级的错误。”

燐音注视着眼前西装穿得一丝不苟的男人，实在难以想象从他口中会听到像刚才这么荒唐的话。

“你不会是认真的吧？” 燐音挑眉。

“Himeru一直都很认真。”

燐音从鼻中哼出长长的一声，摇了摇手上透明的莫吉托，身子往大理石柱一靠，一如往常地笑道：“咔哈哈，挺有趣的。”

燐音走向himeru，今晚他的雕花皮鞋擦得发亮，暗红色丝绒的西装烫得笔直，如他本人一样张扬放荡。

“merumeru是想让燐音来调教你呢，还是想要……？”

他的指尖从Himeru的肩慢慢滑下到了胸膛打圈，其中的挑逗之意再明显不过，燐音扯过他黑色的领带猛地将两人距离再拉近，鼻尖对着鼻尖，燐音带着轻微薄荷味的酒气的鼻息洒在他脸上一阵瘙痒。

“还是想要紧紧绑住燐音呢？”

他抓住Himeru的手腕，牵引着往自己后腰去，燐音在他耳旁轻笑道：“merumeru是想要狠狠地、用力地抱我吗？”

“天城……”

Himeru咬咬唇，晚风实在是太让人燥热，红丝绒的触感太过柔软，亦或是因为掌下比平常要滚烫的体温。他正要将燐音的腰再贴近自己一些时，眼前这个红发男人却一下将他推开，差点因此失了平衡站不住脚。

“咔哈哈～开玩笑～merumeru不要在意。” 他举了举手中的酒杯，一脸坏笑。

Himeru整理好自己被扯松的领带，红了脸咬着牙闷闷不语。

“嗯？生气了？咔哈哈merumeru真的好有趣。”

“Himeru没有生气，那么Himeru就先行一步了。” 厅内的琥珀和niki已经开始寻找他们两人的踪影，再继续逗留下去怕是会遭人话柄。

“天城也…” 他回头喊燐音却被打断。

夏风轻吹过，Himeru没能看清他的表情，红色发丝飘扬着像升起的火舌，他笑说：“咱喜欢有趣。”

莫吉托的冰块化了，突然清脆的嘎啦声响起，燐音继续说道：“刚才的事同意了。试试也不是不行，merumeru要赌一赌吗？”

“Himeru不会参与赌博……” 

“赌你能不能真正驯服我。” 

他的话语轻飘飘地如摇曳的发丝，两人无声对视着，Himeru舔舔干燥的唇，在他转身离开时留下一句：“尽情期待吧天城。”

宴会还要继续，十点过后除了燐音这个成年人和年满十八的椎名，其余年龄偏小的偶像都被强制退场，年仅十七的Himeru也不例外。

“燐音，听说你最近闹得挺大啊。你和流星队的事网上都传得沸沸扬扬。” 中年男人与他碰杯，顺势搂住青年的肩膀偷揉了几把。

“咔哈哈，再怎么说咱未来还是承蒙监制老师多多照顾。” 

“燐音你这是哪里话，我和你哪有这么生疏。” 监制一手摩挲着燐音的肩，靠近去在他的耳旁道：“我可以为燐音提供更好的私人照顾哦，要来吗？嗯？”

男人的胡渣扎耳，越发贴近的古龙水和暧昧，燐音稍稍歪过头去，监制再逼近一步，往上擒住燐音的颈，厚唇咬上他的耳钉，道：“我从你出道开始就关注你了，最近形象改变挺大啊，跟那时候的乖孩子完全不一样呢。” 

“没想到雪藏之后还是解封了，肯定用了各种手段吧？” 他眼光偷瞄燐音包裹在西装裤里的肉臀。

男人的手揉上燐音左耳耳垂的铁环，水晶灯照不到的昏暗角落里，他的红发被熏染成深褐色，燐音斜眼看了看他道：“现在乖乖宝偶像不流行了，不是吗老师？”

“燐音现在这副样子我也不讨厌。” 他哼笑几声继续道：“反而更加想要你了。”

燐音的手搭上男人的手腕，笑道：“大叔你怎么就管不好裆里那根废物呢？” 

“天城，注意你的用词。” 男人闻言脸色立刻暗沉下来，低吼道：“只要我想…”

“你想什么？咔哈哈。” 男人的手腕发出咯咯吱吱的响声，像被扭紧了的水龙头，燐音看着他再缓缓用力收紧，男人的五指僵直着，燐音又问道：“你想什么？”

他涨红了脸，一时说不出话来，被天城擒住的手腕挣也挣不开，男人忽地抬起另一只手骂道：“你这个…！” 

宾客间惊呼一声，气氛顿时凝固。

燐音舔了舔淋在脸上的红酒，抬眼越过湿透的额发看眼前的男人，笑道：“那么监制老师，咱先失陪了。”

语毕便松开男人被捏得通红的手腕，从他怀里逃了出来。待燐音走后，会场里的人们偷偷看着正抽烟的监制，窃窃私语。

侍应过来告知场内禁烟后，男人恶狠狠将没吸几口的烟摁在蕾丝桌布上，暗骂道：“一个婊子装什么清高。”

燐音站在洗手盆前清理，抹干净了自己满是葡萄味的脸，看了看胸前的紫红色污渍，道：

“啊麻烦了，事务所借的衣服。算了，待会跟副社长道个歉就好了～” 

他又把酒红色外套脱下来检查，几滴不易被发现的红酒分布在领子上。

“咔哈哈，这个颜色看不出来，安全安全。” 

“真是有够狼狈的，天城。” 从背后传来了声音。

“merumeru，你还在这里干嘛？已经到了小孩睡觉的时间了哦。” 燐音没有转身，从镜子里看那个倚在门上的蓝发青年。

“Himeru只是忘了东西。” 他看了看低头洗脸的燐音。

“哼～是吗，真不像你。” 燐音这才回过头来，嘿哟一声坐在洗面台上，道：“所以merumeru还有什么事吗？”

“椎名呢？” 他随手将正在清洁的牌子立在门口将门反锁，走近来。

“喂，关于阳台那件事回去再说。” 燐音双手环胸，略带警惕的意味。

“椎名理应也在，他去哪了？天城。” 

嗒嗒的脚步声响起，蓝发的男子已经来到燐音分开的膝前，一手搭上去抬头看他，他金色的眼珠盯着燐音，道：

“赌局已经开始了，天城。” 

Himeru像渐渐渗入体内的蛇毒，他用比以往低沉的嗓音命令道：“告诉我。”

燐音挑眉，咂舌道：“niki那个混蛋喊着肚子饿肚子饿，咱就让他先走了。” 

他往后靠在镜子上，笑道：“请问这个答案您还满意吗？主人？”

话中的挑衅Himeru听见了，不怒反说道：“明天没有工作。” 

他扯过燐音的右手直接将他从洗面台上拽下地来，高举起那只右手至头部，膝盖顶进燐音双腿间，两人四目相对，只听Himeru一字一语都似乎要咬下他的鼻尖：

“你应该庆幸Himeru今晚不会用软鞭，这张得力的嘴要是在床上也发挥一样的功效就好了，天城。”

燐音的呼吸忽地急促起来，他将过于靠近的男子推开，推得他一个趔趄，Himeru还没站稳脚跟，又被天城扯着领带抵在镜子上。

“你可真是性急。” 

先前他身上沾染的酒香薰了Himeru的鼻子，恐怕连燐音微醺的喘息也带传染性，他如同混了毒药的美酒，尽管如此依然芬芳。

“天城……” 

“赌局开始了，meru。” 

燐音咬上他的下唇，软滑的肉舌舔过Himeru微张的嘴角，勾勒出两人贴合在一起的唇，唇珠仅仅擦在一起也会像烧起来似的，似蛇交缠似岩浆滚烫的舌，互相吸食着。

“咔哈哈，橙汁味。” 

啵的一声后燐音如此笑道。

逃离宴会厅的两人并非是飘满玫瑰花瓣的罗曼蒂克故事主人公，无论是零点敲钟遗留下玻璃鞋的仙杜瑞拉还是深爱彼此的罗密欧与朱丽叶都与他们无缘。

第一次的夜晚是在邻近的廉价情侣酒店，时针走到尽头，换了便装的两人在打瞌睡的前台男人手上轻松拿到一张画着粉色泡泡的房卡。

506号的心形床，艳红色的灯光，散出来的光点也是爱心。对于两个大男人而言这绝不是最好的审美，他们很少有话语上的交流，确认关系也不过是在数小时前。

关系。

燐音坐在蓬蓬的床边，拉开床头柜果不其然是成山的情趣玩具，他取出几个安全套和几剂润滑。银色包装写着草莓味，天城看着查看完浴室的男子朝自己走来，Himeru抽走他手里的安全套，看也不看燐音一眼。

他道：“今晚用不上。”

Himeru将安全套随手抛在床上，站在自己面前，放在平时的两人身形相若，但以现在两人的姿势却是Himeru的身影笼罩着燐音。

这样的Himeru于燐音而言是陌生的，如此以一个支配者的姿态展现在他眼前。

燐音不动声色地吞咽，从他心底涌出一种莫名的情绪，令他浑身发麻。燐音不自觉地仰起头来，却垂眸不看Himeru，从下巴到锁骨是一座起伏的山，一条幽曲的海岸线，正等待着他人去登顶去征服。

天城燐音是一个天生的领导者，永远居于上位的男人，君主的教育、兄长的职责、以及现在作为团队的队长所背负的重担。或许也正因为这点，他现在才会似一只瀕死的天鹅，将弱点暴露在不怀好意的猎人眼前。

Himeru的骨髓深处点燃一股欲望，他微低下头来，散落的发丝刺在天城的脸颊，只听他一字一字道出这场赌博的规则。

“今晚不会给你戴项圈，这并不代表以后没有。” 他用虎口轻扼住天城抖动的喉结，道：“所有的事情都以房门为界线，在这扇门的外面，Himeru和你不会是主仆。”

‘项圈。’ 

燐音自己咀嚼着这两个字，身为一个赌徒他十分清楚自己参与的是怎样一场赌局，也估量过拥有的赌注和最差的后果。

在这个房间里，自己将会是他的所有物。

“由于没有事先协议，当有天城你无法接受的性行为，想要放弃请在途中说出安全词或者拍打Himeru身体任何一处三下。如此便会马上停止。” 

燐音抬眼看他，无声地给予回应。Himeru对这样的表现称不上满意，只好继续说道：“所有的问题都必须回答，不允许有隐瞒。更多时候你可以回答：是的，主人。” 

燐音轻微颤了一下，胸腔因主人二字鼓舞着，这性质与刚才在洗手间里的挑逗不同，燐音张了张口又咬咬唇，到了嘴边的服从缺乏了勇气。

“天城。” 

Himeru轻唤他，抚在颈上的手往后深入燐音柔软的发丝，在他的指尖上沙沙作响。

他的抚摸以一种缓慢的速度进行，像在梳理动物立起的皮毛，精修过的指甲，圆滑的指头又使他平静下来。

颈后的热度爬上脸颊，燐音只感觉自己的身体越发燥热，他深深呼吸后抬眼望着他，以极轻的气音道：

“是的，主人。”

Himeru听清了。

他在过去从未体验过这般莫大的情绪，好似侦探小说中最终把罪大恶极的幕后黑手拷上枷锁的快意。Himeru调节着过于响亮的心跳，他眼光看向天城裸露在外的颈，体内奔涌的热流似要将他吞没。

“你做得很好。” Himeru几乎是颤着说出这句奖赏，他的指尖仍感受着天城稍高的体温。

“以后每次见面都会以短讯联络，当天的调教内容和地点会在信息里告知。” 

“是的，主人。” 他学得很快。

Himeru对燐音的能力赞赏地点点头，道：“如果你缺席了，会有惩罚。” 

燐音不语，他对于SM的认知停留在无意中看到的成人影片，穿着黑皮衣的女人鞭打和语言羞辱脚下的男奴隶，或者是女人吊在半空中被玩弄得痛哭流涕。

这两者燐音都不希望发生在自己身上，他背后噌噌冒出薄薄的冷汗来，他问道：“是什么惩罚？”

Himeru见他绷紧的肩膀便知道燐音对于惩罚有所抗拒，这一个问题恐怕也是因为他一时脱离了奴隶的身份问出的。

“只要不缺席，就不会有惩罚。” Himeru停顿后又道：“如果你不遵守规则也会遭受惩罚，例如刚才。” 

Himeru想要更多。

“喂，刚才……！” 燐音不禁喊出声来。

听见熟悉的语调，他眼底暗了暗将燐音一把推倒在床上，两人陷在柔软的床垫里，老旧的弹簧压出难听的悲鸣，意料之中的推搡和挣扎，Himeru只好将大腿压上燐音的腿再稍稍施压。

他仍然扼着天鹅的痛处，另一只手肘压住燐音的右肩，要论力气Himeru是比不过他的，如此便只好降低他的攻击力。

如同被拔去毒牙的蛇，被磨平爪牙的老虎，而Himeru为自己是这些事情的始俑者感到亢奋，与愉快犯无异。

“你……” 

燐音发出像初生牛犊一样的嘶呼嘶呼喘息，他用仅剩的左手推挡Himeru，可惜起不了多大效果。

“只有在这扇门的外面，你才会是天城燐音。” 身下的人闻言不再动弹，他继续说道：“我不会说第三次。天城。”

燐音的左手垂下，呼吸逐渐平缓，只听Himeru又推进一步，道：“你会习惯的。” 

随着他起身温柔的嗓音也渐远，燐音身上无了禁锢，他闭上眼道：

“是的，主人。”

“安全词是探戈。” 

燐音的主人拥有如此薄凉的唇，触碰自己的双手却似火，两人在今晚跳起暧昧的探戈，严肃的表情下是紧紧环绕的肉体。

他们好似掉进一个使人头昏脑胀的漩涡，沉入深深的海底只能从彼此的口中夺取唯一的氧气，最终在交叠的唇齿间升起幻灭的泡沫。 

两人转移到浴室，一个用青色调马赛克砖墙围起的独立房间，淋浴间旁是大约四人宽的空间，将马桶和洗面台排除在外塞下两个男人绰绰有余。

燐音踏进浴室的瞬间便知道方才Himeru来做什么，也了解今晚自己面临什么。

地板全铺上了透明塑料袋，四角用重物压着以防滑倒，燐音看到放在地上的细长软管和一旁足足有成人男子手臂宽的注射器，甚至还有几个中小型的肛塞，他的本能告诉自己接下来不会好受。

“请把全身的衣物脱掉。” Himeru后他一步进来，将唯一的出口关上了。

燐音回答了他的主人，将他所有衣服除下叠在洗面台上。他如今全裸站在Himeru面前，他人打量的视线使燐音全身发热，他听见身后男子厚重的呼吸，当燐音以为Himeru会用那双手会想刚才那般抚摸自己时，男子只是缓缓吐出下一道指令。

“请背向浴缸跪下，四肢着地抬高臀部。” 

Himeru与燐音擦肩而过，坐在白色浴缸光滑的弧线上。

燐音先弯下一只脚，塑料袋随着他的一举一动发出窸窸窣窣的响声，在他下跪前Himeru忽地叫住他：“稍等。”

他起身去拿两块浴巾，垫在燐音四肢的着立点，之后又坐回原先的位置道：“请继续。”

长期跪地的话会造成磨损，Himeru并没有说出来，但燐音明瞭他动作的背后用意，燐音垂眸不再迟疑，他跟从主人的指示翘起屁股。

燐音的臀肉并非丰满的一类，他的体格偏瘦，肩宽腰窄的倒三角身形。Himeru的眼神从凹陷的腰窝一直滑进暗褐色的股缝中，然后是天城垂在半空中的阴茎。

Himeru戴上胶手套，燐音只听见身后啪的一声，惊得晃了晃，又听他说道：“请不要动。”

燐音羞耻地将头埋进臂弯里，他如同家畜一样被隔着乳胶手套搓捏阴囊，Himeru一手撸动他疲软的柱身，一手在他会阴处揉弄，从未有过的酥麻从耻骨直击燐音的大脑。

“你硬了。” 他的主人听见燐音粗重的鼻息后如此说道。

Himeru看了看手套上泛着水光的前列腺液，暗道天城身体的敏感度比想象中要高，也是时候去下一步了。

主人将燐音臀部神秘的面纱揭开，Himeru两手将那两瓣桃子分开，暴露出一道被浅薄毛发包围的艳色肉穴来，那小小的肉嘴遇到外界的气息时浅浅吞吐着，燐音的大腿根颤着想要合拢又被坏心的男子阻挡。

Himeru越过燐音的肩看他发红的耳根，在手上挤了乳液搓出小颗小颗的泡沫来，对于看不见这一切只能听见声响的燐音而言自然是害怕的。

Himeru柔声道：“放松。” 

见燐音仍然紧锁着弓起的背，Himeru道：“现在要把你私处的毛发整理干净。放松。” 

只听天城闷声道：“是的…主人。”

滑腻又冰凉的泡沫涂抹在穴口附近，Himeru的手指甚至会不时轻碰到他那未经开发的处女地，燐音因为私处的奇怪触感咬紧了牙根。

过多的白色黏液顺着他暗色的会阴流下去，就像从处女的阴道流出乳白色的精液，Himeru望着这淫荡的一切只觉着小腹发热，腿间的东西越发疼了。

“Hi…主人……” 他的奴隶从通红的颈中挤出一声像猫儿般的呜咽。

Himeru压了压体内腾起的滚烫，他并没有忘记扮演自己在游戏中的角色，主人用手拍了拍燐音的臀侧示意自己听到了。

男子拿起一旁刚消毒过的剃刀，一手将燐音的臀瓣分开来，在刀片下去前与他发颤的奴隶说：“放松。”

燐音的背分泌出一层薄汗，就连方才硬挺的阳具也有低下去的迹象，他不禁想要回头寻Himeru，直到他身后又啪的一声，再接下来抚上自己背脊的是Himeru温热的掌。

像是在哄弄宠物一样，他的掌心在燐音粘腻的背上游走，几乎是立刻地，燐音从长久的紧张中被释放出来。主人划过他的脊椎又回到臀部，Himeru的掌碰触过的每一处都牵引出他的喜悦，燐音甚至不知这份快乐从何而来。

燐音艰难地吞了吞口水，他想要更多。

他无声叫嚣着，索求更多的碰触。

Himeru的手回到他大张的双臀，锋利的剃刀刮过他肛门周侧，麻得燐音全身起了细小的颗粒。直到燐音听见被刮下的毛发混着泡沫砸在塑料袋上的声响，他才长长舒出一口气来。

可惜他并没有等来主人让他起身的指令，就在Himeru用毛巾把残留的泡沫清理干净之后，他那穴口又是一阵未知的冰凉。

“嘶…啊…！” 

燐音嗅到空气中甜腻的草莓味，他那无言的主人听见燐音的惊呼抬起头来看看他后，用戴着乳胶的那只手沾了润滑剂往他的肉穴中伸进一指，而另一只手像刚才那样握上燐音半硬的肉具滑动着。

“呃……啊……哈啊……Hi……嗯啊…” 

随着燐音的阴茎越发接近高潮，他原本应是容不下任何异物的肉嘴也蠕动着吞下Himeru的指头。隔着乳胶手套的中指探进他的括约肌，那张嘴不时紧紧吸附着，不时又松了嘴露出内里鲜红的肠肉来。

“主……啊……我要…！” 燐音喊道，他的阴茎充血，马眼收缩，距离射精只有一步之遥。

Himeru抓好了时机放开手，深红的阴茎在空中挺弄着却又无法攀上顶峰，燐音颤着，下意识伸手想要去摩擦自己的阴茎。

“请不要动。” Himeru用空下的一只手轻力拍打燐音的臀部以示警告。

“是…主人…” 似撒娇般的鼻音占据了Himeru的耳朵。

后穴里的手指缓慢增加至两根，Himeru并没有着急寻找能让燐音舒爽的前列腺，而是又往肉缝中倒了润滑液，草莓味越发浓厚了。

从燐音的肉穴里传来咕啾咕啾的水声，粘稠的润滑液被挤进他窄小的穴里，Himeru用两指在燐音的穴道里进出，原先死咬不放的括约肌食髓知味，如今已经逐渐软化。

Himeru忽地将两指抽出来，毫不意外地听见眼前男子轻哼：

“嗯……哈啊……”

趁燐音还稍作休憩的时候，Himeru将一旁的蓝绿色软管接上浴缸的水龙头，在另一头扭上一个锥形的金属圆嘴，调了热水放置在浴缸里。

Himeru任由那哗啦啦的水声引起燐音的注意，只见红发的男人回过头来，眼中还有些雾气，双颊也是泛红的一片。

燐音握了握拳头，他在天台应了Himeru之后就有心理准备，但初次被如此对待的燐音还是不由自主地去颤抖，不仅是胃中苦涩的耻辱感，更有难以言语的恐惧。

燐音起伏的胸膛中有一股隐约的不安，他是否真的可以将自己交给眼前这个男人？

燐音张了张嘴，吐出一个音节：“Hi…”

可能是被水声盖过，亦或是他的主人假装没有听见，燐音又将头埋进双臂里。

“水温刚刚合适，请跪好。” Himeru拨弄浴缸中的水，确保不会太烫才将水流止住。

“放松。” Himeru用手指按了按他的穴口确认松紧度。

主人在他松软的肉穴和圆嘴上抹了抹润滑液，凉凉的铁嘴抵上洞口时，Himeru预告说：“要进去了。”

与刚才手指亲近又圆滑的触感不同，铁质的金属像是一条蛇滑进了他的甬道，冰冷又坚硬。

“嗯……哈啊……” 燐音喘息着，努力去让自己不排斥体内的无机物。

“你做得很好，现在开始放水。” 他的主人安抚他。

Himeru将水流调成有拇指宽的一股，为保不会对脆弱的肠肉造成过大的冲击，他道：“一开始会不适应，请忍耐。”

燐音暗骂何况是不适应，他的肚子逐渐被温水填满，有种排泄感的同时深处又涨又痛，他撑起上身去看自己微微隆起的小腹，那些水又进到更深的地方去。

Himeru听燐音呼吸杂乱，预估水量已经近有五百至六百毫升左右，便缓缓将水流减弱最后止住，那些温水撑开了他平坦的小腹，鼓起一个半圆。

“温水会让你的排泄感加剧，请努力忍住。” 

Himeru将金属圆嘴抽出来，离开时那道肉嘴又颤巍巍地吐出几滴水珠，燐音耳边全是白噪音，好似全身只剩下腹部摇晃的咕噜咕噜水声一般。

“啊……啊……我…呃……呜…” 

他的后穴又被淋上了润滑剂，很快地一个黑色的小型肛塞顺着他软化的肉穴嵌了进去，这个肛塞像扑克里的黑桃，头尖体圆，最粗的地方约有二指，圆形的底座紧贴着燐音的皮肉。

“啊……啊……好…涨……肚子……” 他低低喘着。

主人放下软管起身，从汗水里捞起他湿透的奴隶，燐音眼前是模糊的，在朦胧中听见有人唤他：

“燐音，过来这边。” 

天城燐音像是从高空中坠下的小鸟，他翅膀上的伤口深可见骨。

而Himeru接住了他。

他的主人坐在纯色的马桶盖上，Himeru从正面拥抱着燐音，他因难耐的排泄欲扭动着，双手撕扯Himeru背部的白衬衫，炽热的上身挂在他的臂弯。

“呜……主……啊……嗯……我…！” 燐音的额汗湿了他的胸膛。

“深呼吸，燐音。” 

Himeru的五指抹去他额头的汗珠，将他黏在一起的刘海用手梳起，露出他紧皱的眉头和红透的眼角。

“跟着Himeru，来。吸——呼——。”

“我…不…Hi…啊……呃…” 

他像溺水的孩子，只能攀附着眼前这个救生圈，燐音咬紧了牙，泪、汗水、鼻涕混在一起狼狈的很。

“燐音，看着我。” 

Himeru低声道，不容置否的语气中又参杂了一些异样的情绪，他双手在燐音耳后让他抬起头来。

“集中在我身上，集中。”他强调。

Himeru拍拍燐音的脸颊，注视着他似海般蓝的双眼，眼前的奴隶似乎终于找回回家的路标，他用混着蜜糖的嗓音唤：

“哈啊…Hime…主…主人……” 

“是的。” 他抚摸着燐音的后背，道：“Himeru在这里。”

他在那里。

“现在跟着我一起吸气。” Himeru倾前去将脸颊贴在燐音的耳旁，引导着他。

燐音随着Himeru的指令，慢慢一步步调节自己，终于将混杂的呼吸平复下来。

“哈啊…哈啊……” 燐音将自己注意力放在Himeru的声音上，腹部的水声似乎不再吵闹了。

“你做得很好。” Himeru笑着梳理燐音的红发，拇指抹去他脸上的汗水。

“是…是的…主人。” 

给燐音喘息的时间并不多，当Himeru确认他习惯腹部里的水之后，很快地便下达接下来的指令。

“现在深呼吸，然后慢慢把肛塞排出来”

燐音的内心警铃大作，他看着Himeru，他不是傻瓜，他恰恰清楚今晚的调教内容是什么，但是在他人面前排泄的羞愧以及长久建立起的自尊心在燐音脑里作祟，抗拒充斥着他。

“……请让我上厕所。” 燐音向自己的主人请求道。

Himeru闭眼轻叹，说道：“Himeru拒绝。请完成指令。”

“我…不能……” 燐音望了望Himeru，难以启齿。

Himeru重重呼气道：“请让我来帮你。” 

“什…！”

他的主人将燐音大半个身子挂在肩上，燐音被迫半跪在地，Himeru说句抱好了，便弯下身去到燐音的臀部，手指按在黑色的底座上。

燐音叫道：“放……啊…！” 

若放在平时他能够一把将Himeru推开，不过现在他全身发软，重心不稳的燐音只能勉强挂在Himeru身上，他的双足在塑料袋上尝试直立起身逃脱主人的怀抱却又滑下去。

“不要……！不要…我不要……！” 燐音吸吸鼻子哑声道。

“没事的，没事的。” Himeru的手指勾起底座，一边安抚燐音的颈。

Himeru紧紧抱着他，两人过高的体温融在一起，交汇的汗水和四肢都是如此黏滑，险些让人抓不住，也是因为如此才会在不知不觉中都无法放开彼此。

“都交给Himeru，燐音。把你的所有都交给Himeru。” 

他靠在燐音的脸侧，也不知自己是以什么样的情感说出这般像誓言一样的话语。

随后Himeru只感觉身上的人愣了愣，一直在背后拉扯的手停了下来，高昂着的红发也缓缓垂下。

燐音无声地将手死死环着Himeru的颈，头埋在他的锁骨处，毫无先前的挣扎和拒绝。

“……快点…求你……” 他细声说道，红发在Himeru颈边摩擦。

Himeru点点头，垂眼尝试隐藏自己震耳欲聋的心跳，他道：“深呼吸。”

他缓缓将肛塞抽出来，肩上的人轻轻喘息着：“呼…嗯…啊啊……！”

他的后穴在肛塞离开时，还收缩着似乎在忍耐，Himeru听见燐音喉咙里发出咕咕的哀叫。

“呜咕……啊……要…呜…不要……有…！” 

“燐音，没事的。” Himeru轻拍他的背。

“啊！不要…拍…不要……要来…呜！咕啊啊啊啊啊…！！”

就Himeru的手拍打他光滑的背时，那强硬的肉穴终于败下阵来，扑哧扑哧的排出多余的空气，没多久后便听见咻咻的水声，一股有食指粗的水流混着他肠道里的污物从燐音的穴里射出来。

“呜……哈啊…啊……啊……” 燐音双眼失焦，脸上的泪水和鼻涕脏了Himeru的衬衫。

“不要……看…呜…不要…” 他仿佛被击溃，只能抱紧了Himeru，除此之外燐音不知道还能做什么。

Himeru将燐音被弄脏的下身清理干净，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上，轻声说：“嘘…没事了。”

在鞭子之后总要给糖，Himeru抚摸着他湿透的发丝，笑着称赞道：“你做得很好。做得很好。”

Himeru让燐音抬起头来，拇指摩挲着他粉色的耳垂，道：“看着我。” 

他的声音轻柔地不像是在命令，更似情人间的耳语，燐音慢慢直起上身，低头看着自己的主人。

Himeru看见燐音眼中属于自己的倒影，他一掌抚着燐音的腰，一掌往后颈去，身上的男子因Himeru的碰触轻哼着，就像被瘙下巴的猫咪发出咕噜咕噜的喉音。

“嗯……” 

燐音闭上眼，炙热的掌在他身上跳舞，每到一旋转都会引起他的颤栗。

“你硬了。” 他的主人平静地宣告出令他羞臊的事实。

在燐音后颈的掌微微施力让他靠近，主人道：“看着我。”

燐音这才睁开眼望着Himeru，看见他主人发红的双颊，粗重的呼吸，他并非无情的人，也未能做到静如止水，眼前的一切如此真实。

触得到的躯体也好，砰砰的心跳也好，全身因情欲泛起的红潮也好，无一不在告诉燐音一个事实：

Himeru就在这里，哪里都不会去，他们拥有彼此。

一股暖流在燐音体内流窜，驱走了他的不安，他们注视着对方，不知是谁先向前倒去，只知道想要更多的亲吻，仅仅是肢体的碰触已经不能满足两人。

他的主人用舌头舔过燐音的，牙齿碰撞在一起，互相交换着唾液，缓缓交合在一起的肉体，黏糊糊的鼻音，布满水光的大腿上留下淡红的指印，所有的所有都并非是虚幻。

他就在这里。

燐音伸手去解开Himeru裤头的拉链，这不符合规矩，他们都知道却没有阻止，Himeru粗长的阴茎从内裤里跳出来，龟头直直抵在小腹上与燐音的勃起相撞。

Himeru将头埋在燐音的胸前吸吮他淡粉色的乳头，舌头滑过他的乳晕，轻轻用牙齿挑弄着。

“哼嗯……哈啊…主…人…啊…！” 

Himeru沉浸在燐音似奶糖揉成的喘息中，一手包住两人的阳具撸动着，前列腺液当润滑，不比刚才的草莓味好闻，是一股股腥味。

燐音的胸前传来啧啧的水声，更是有种未尝过的舒爽，而下腹处的肉棒和Himeru的贴在一起，他的拇指抠弄着燐音通红的龟头，两股快感冲撞在一起让燐音胡乱喊着：

“啊！嗯…不…好…舒服…哈啊！…嗯啊……要……”

‘咕啾咕啾咕啾咕啾咕啾’

随着水声越发响亮，Himeru的手加剧的速度，他们的阴茎都吐出更多的腥液来。

“嗯……天城…！” 他低吼着。

“啊！啊……！要…去！嗯啊啊啊！”

Himeru和掌下的人同时颤抖着射精，燐音挺直了背，拽紧了主人肩头的布料，高高仰起头，张着嘴无声尖叫着，两人乳白色的精液全洒在彼此小腹上，有几滴从燐音的肚脐里流下来。

他望着缺氧的燐音又倾前去与他亲吻，将他所有甜美的呻吟堵在口中。

“哼嗯…嗯……” 

当Himeru的唇离开燐音的，两人高潮后似虚脱了，只能用仅剩的力气怀抱着彼此。

身上的燐音因今晚过分激烈的 ‘运动’ 而昏了过去，Himeru只好在他耳旁说：“抱紧了。” 

怀里人轻应了声，也不知道是不是听到了。

燐音像只考拉一样抱着Himeru，四肢攀着他身体，Himeru将手垫在他臀部，到了心形床把燐音放下，拿纸巾清干净他身上的白斑后掩好被子正要转身走开。

“嗯……哈哈，抓到你了。” 燐音半眯着眼，一把抓住Himeru的手腕。

“天……” 

Himeru见他迷迷糊糊地又睡过去，叹叹气抽出了手，往洗手间去清理残局。

第二天早上燐音醒时Himeru靠在床边睡着，他看看两人紧握在一起的手，俏俏抽出来，不料这么一个小小的举动吵醒了男子。

“天城…你醒了。” Himeru捏捏鼻梁。

“merumeru你个混蛋～昨晚玩得很爽嘛。” 燐音坐起身半笑半气地拿脚踢Himeru的肩膀。

“别闹了，去洗澡。昨晚结束之后你睡着了。” Himeru站起身不理他。

“啊啊真冷淡～那咱先去了。” 

等浴室的门关上后，门内门外的人都不约而同地在脑海里浮现了昨晚，更不约而同地红了耳根。

这又是为什么，目前原因依然不明。

-tbc maybe-


End file.
